


To, что осталось не сделанным

by Laurielove



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Romance, Searching, ghost story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove
Summary: Виндзорский замок, Рождество 2017.Когда посетители уходят и замок погружается в тишину, он все-таки не совсем пуст. Темные холлы и коридоры укрывают чей-то дух, который все еще ищет освобождения, даже спустя 170 лет.Рождественская Викбурн история с привидением. Написана для Рождественского календаря в «Facebook» группе «For the Love of Vicbourne».Перевод - Newsrebel





	To, что осталось не сделанным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Things Left Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144605) by [Laurielove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove). 



> Мне очень, очень нравилось писать эту историю, и я надеюсь, она вам понравится. Она отличается от моих обычных вещей (можете догадаться, о чем я), но поверьте, она все еще до боли романтична и не без развязки, скажем так. Устраивайтесь поудобней с бокалом глинтвейна и наслаждайтесь. Счастливого Рождества вам всем. 
> 
> Большое спасибо Newsrebel за ее перевод.
> 
> С любовью, Laurielove/Laurie Hart. xxx

Виндзорский замок, наши дни.

«Мэм... мэм... Извините, мадам, пожалуйста, не трогайте экспонаты. Многие из этих вещей принадлежат к частной коллекции королевы. Мы просим относиться с уважением».

Эмма Рипли повторяла свой текст опять, как сотни раза за неделю в течение последнего года. Женщина, которая щупала гобелен, недружелюбно посмотрела на нее, но пошла дальше. 

Эмма начала работать координатором посетителей в Виндзорском замке в прошлом январе и не могла поверить, как быстро пролетел этот год. Хотя она и пахала как лошадь. Очевидно, что это было неслыханно для только что закончившего университет с легкостью получить одну из самых привлекательных работ -  высокий уровень доступа, возможность посещать замок, когда ей захочется, квартира на территории замка. Эмма была полна решимости доказать себя, и ей это удалось.

Но теперь она была готова к Рождественским выходным. Виндзор был оживленней, чем когда-либо, орды туристов и школьных экскурсий изнурили ее. Осталось меньше недели. Проводив последних задержавшихся посетителей, Эмма вздохнула с облегчением, сняла с шеи ленту с пропуском и достала свою рацию.

«Все чисто в северном крыле, Том. Я сделаю последний обход».

«Спасибо, Эм, - отозвался потрескивающий голос. – Уже почти самый короткий день. Чертовски темно вокруг. Берегись призраков и гоблинов».

Она усмехнулась в микрофон: «Тебе не напугать меня, Том, как бы ты не пытался». 

«Ох, тебя ничем не напугать. Но ты знаешь, что это место кишит ими. Сама же чувствовала».   

«Ага, ну, если они меня не беспокоят, я не собираюсь беспокоить их. Свяжусь опять, когда закончу».

«Так и сделай. Уууууу-ууу».

«Отвали, Том», - цыкнула она с ухмылкой и прервала связь.

Эмма направлялась назад через коридоры замка, выключая свет по дороге. Проверки безопасности, перед тем как попасть на территорию замка, были неимоверно строгими, вооруженная полиция, проверка сумок, но оказавшись внутри, ее всегда удивляло, как легко здесь было передвигаться. Когда она делала последний обход, она всегда чувствовала себя, как будто закрывала свой собственный дом, хоть и массивный и позолоченный.

Направляясь обратно, она прошла мимо охранника.

«Все в порядке, мисс Рипли?» - весело спросил он.

«Да, Фред, я скоро ухожу. Никого не осталось?»

«Похоже на то. Сегодня были актеры с образовательной группой, но они уже ушли».

«Ага, видела их. Спасибо, проверю еще раз. До скорого».

«Ну, пока».

Она продолжила путь глубже в замок.

Эмма про себя посмеялась над поддразниванием Тома. Однако он был прав – она ни на секунду не сомневалась, что это место было полно приведений по самую крышу. Она сама чувствовала это – холодные потоки воздуха, которые внезапно, казалось, вторгались из ниоткуда, тени, двигающиеся перед ней, шепот в пустых коридорах.

При мысли об этом по ней пробежала легкая дрожь, но не более. Ее это не пугало, и на самом деле она даже была разочарована, что никогда не видела ничего больше.

Она достигла коридора, ведущего к комнатам, которые некогда были частными палатами королевы Виктории, к гостиной, в которой королева работала над бумагами и делами государства. Это было любимым местом Эммы. Здесь она могла представить себе Викторию не как суровую седую монархиню, а как молодую, полную жизни властительницу, какой она когда-то была.

Эмма повернула за угол коридора и остановилась.

Перед ней стоял мужчина, наклонив голову и изучая какие-то бумаги. В замке проводились ролевые игры для школьных экскурсий, и она весь день натыкалась на женщин в кринолине и мужчин во фраках. Должно быть, это был один из актеров – он был одет в темный фрак и жилет. Белый шейный платок был небрежно растрепан.

«Извините», - сказала она, пытаясь не выказать недовольства. Она думала, что они все уже ушли.

Мужчина даже не поднял глаз. Она подошла ближе, раздраженная тем, что он ее игнорировал. Он давно уже должен был уйти.

«Извините, замок уже закрыт. Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, отдать свой пропуск и покинуть замок? Уже позже шести. Я уверена, остальные из вашей группы давно ушли. Если вы заблудились, я могу проводить вас к выходу».

Он наконец-то повернулся к ней и, казалось, сначала был удивлен увидеть ее не меньше, чем она была удивлена увидеть его. Но затем его лицо расслабилось, и он слегка улыбнулся.

«Заблудился? Я осмелюсь сказать, мы все в некоторой степени заблудились».

Она осознала, что пялится на него. Мужчина был изумительно красив, настолько, что на какой-то момент у нее захватило дыхание. У него были густые темные волосы, с сединой на висках, они были зачесаны вперед так, что придавали ему вид лихой элегантности. Его нос был прямым, рот – рыцарски  романтичным. Но ее зачаровали именно его глаза. Они были большими и зелеными, и когда он смотрел на нее, она чувствовала себя единственной женщиной на Земле. Ее пульс участился. Что-то было не так, но в то же время, все было абсолютно в порядке, более чем когда-либо.

«Я... извините... я...», - неловко пробормотала она и опустила голову, сама не зная, почему.

Она должна вести себя самым официальным образом с теми, кто задерживается в замке после закрытия, но вместо этого она осознала, что испытывает глубочайшее любопытство. «Вы сегодня работали?»

Он слегка нахмурился. «Работал? Я? Я, признаюсь, не уверен в этом. В любом случае, я должен сказать, я всегда предпочитал Букингемский дворец. Это место очень скоро стало ассоциироваться с... немцем».

«С немцем?» - переспросила она, не понимая.

«Не важно. Это больше не имеет значения».

«Так вы делаете это в Букингемском дворце тоже? Ролевые игры?»

«Ролевые игры? Я сожалею, но я не понимаю».

«Переодевание, изображение персонажей. Это часть образовательной программы в королевских дворцах».

Его брови слегка нахмурились. «Образование? Всегда было головной болью при попытках продвинуть законы. Чертов Пиль, всегда создавал проблемы, этот человек».

Она засмеялась. «Я не имею понятия, о чем вы говорите».

«Кажется, что нас здесь таких двое».

Он сделал шаг ей навстречу, и она ощутила дрожь. На этот раз не из-за его красоты. Воздух внезапно похолодел. Она, не отрываясь, смотрела на него. Его кожа была чистой и гладкой, почти полупрозрачной. В нем было что-то не от мира сего, и когда он двигался, казалось, он оставлял за собой тень в воздухе, как будто бы чертя след памяти о себе, как будто бы...

Она вдохнула и инстинктивно отступила на шаг назад. «Кто вы?»

То, что он сказал, пронеслось у Эммы в голове – Пиль.. единственный Пиль, которого она знала, был Роберт Пиль, давний премьер-министр, закон об образовании, работа в Букингемском дворце. Она смотрела на него, и ее охватывало странное ощущение, что он был не совсем настоящим. На самом деле, когда она присмотрелась пристальней, она почти что могла видеть сквозь него.

«Кто вы?» - повторила она с удивлением, в нее закрадывался трепет осознания невероятного.

Он поднял бровь. «Вы хотели бы знать христианское имя, полный титул, профессию? Я могу, конечно, предложить вам все, если желаете».

«Как вы хотите, чтобы я вас называла?» - осмелилась спросить она, желая услышать это от него самого.

Он повернулся и ухмыльнулся, ей показалось, что это была легкая меланхолическая улыбка.

«Может мне стоит сказать вам, как она меня называла? Мне это нравилось, очень. Никто другой меня так не называл, только она».

«Как она вас называла?» - мягко спросила Эмма, ее дыхание захватывало.

Он смотрел куда-то позади нее, выражение его лица было отстраненным, как будто он вспоминал что-то драгоценное из давно прошедшей эпохи. «Она звала меня... Лорд М».

Эмма глубоко вздохнула и была не в состоянии оторвать взгляда. Ее глаза покрылись пеленой, но она не могла моргнуть, чтобы избавиться от слез.

«Я знаю, кто вы, - тихо произнесла она, ее сердцебиение отдавалось у нее в голове. – Вы Уильям Лэм. Вы Лорд Мельбурн».

Его горькая улыбка стала глубже. «Ах, я не слышал этих имен уже давно, но да, кажется, это я».

«Но...»

«Что?»

«Вы...»

Он посмотрел прямо на нее: «Мертв? Определенно, и уже давным-давно. Я должен признаться, я бы предпочел не быть в таком состоянии. Это чертовски утомительно, все это перемещение. Почему – если уж мне суждены вечные скитания – это не мог быть Брокет Холл? Мне всегда казалось, что в Виндзоре ужасные сквозняки». 

«Но...»

«Я понимаю ваше замешательство. У меня было значительное количество времени, чтобы привыкнуть, но вначале я тоже так реагировал. Знаете, я не показываюсь всем подряд, хотя я всегда здесь, наблюдаю. На самом деле, я не могу выбирать, кому показаться, это просто случается иногда. Кстати, вы не назвали мне своего имени. Должна быть причина, почему вы одна из них».

«Одна из них?»

«Одна из тех, кому я показался. У меня нет власти в этом вопросе. Последний, кому я показался, был ребенок во время большой войны. Он тогда недавно потерял сестру и я... Я рассказал ему о потери моих детей. Это было большим утешением для нас обоих».

«Тогда... почему я?»

«Я не знаю, пока что. И вы все еще не сказали мне свое имя». 

Она немного рассмеялась над необычной ситуацией, но осознала, что принимает происходящее. Она сделала робкий шаг в его сторону и улыбнулась.

«Я Эмма».

Черты его лица смягчились. «Эмма? Очаровательное имя. У меня была подруга по имени Эмма. Хорошая подруга. Очень мудрая».

«Эмма Портман?»

«А вы умны».

«Мне нравится история. Я изучала ее». 

«Ах так? Где?» - он казался действительно заинтересованным. Она уже считала его приятным собеседником. Неудивительно, что Виктории он так нравился.

«В Кембридже».

«В каком колледже?»

«Тринити».

«Ах. Тот самый».

«Вы учились там, разве нет?»

«Действительно».

 Она с улыбкой опустила голову.

«Вы изучали древнюю историю?» - продолжил он.

«Нет, современную».

И все же вы знаете обо мне», шутливо добавил он. Его глаза заблестели, и она снова осознала, что тонет в них. Он действительно был до смешного привлекателен, особенно для привидения. 

«Мне вы не кажетесь таким уж древним, вовсе нет».

Он улыбнулся. «Вы льстите мне, и как все мужчины, я восприимчив к лести».

Она подняла ладонь, чтобы подавить смех.

«Почему вы смеетесь?»

«Я не знаю... То, что вы сказали, кажется знакомым».

«Да... возможно так и есть», - он задумался.

«Наверное, вы говорили это королеве».

И в этот момент его улыбка угасла и он отвернулся. «Королева...»

«Вы были для нее очень хорошим другом».

«И она для меня... пока...»

«Пока она не вышла замуж».

«Именно. Как и должно было случиться», - он произнес это с едва уловимым вздохом. Она могла ощутить его боль.

«Я знаю, как близки вы были, когда она только стала королевой».

Он не ответил, но в его выражении лица была глубочайшая грусть. «Близки... да... можно сказать и так».

Мельбурн сел на скамейку у стены. Эмма села рядом с ним. Несмотря на его почти прозрачный вид, она была уверена, что если она протянет руку, то сможет до него дотронуться, но она не решилась.

«Если вы не возражаете, могу я спросить... Вы знаете, почему вы все еще здесь? Почему вы не....?»

Он осмотрелся вокруг. «Почему я не могу покинуть эти стены? Нет, я не уверен».

«Если души были заточены в каком-то месте, если они, так сказать, не смогли двигаться дальше, то обычно это связано с каким-то незаконченным делом, чем-то, что не было решено».

«О, в моей жизни это может быть что угодно».

«Но вы здесь, в Виндзоре, не в Брокет-Холле, не в Лондоне, а здесь. Это должно иметь значение».

«Да... и как я уже говорил, я никогда особо не любил это место».

Внезапно ее осенило, и она повернулась к нему с широко раскрытыми глазами. «Ну, конечно же!»

«Конечно же - что?»

«Должно быть это оно – причина, по которой вы здесь, по которой вы не можете уйти! Разве вы не понимаете?»

«Не совсем, но подозреваю, вы мне сейчас скажите».

«Это она».

Он криво улыбнулся и отвернулся.

«Лорд Мельбурн, ваше незаконченное дело с ней, с Викторией».

«Ради бога... этот поезд уже давно ушел». Он устало потер рукой бровь.

«Но... это должно быть так. Иначе, почему бы еще вам быть в Виндзоре? Это место у вас ассоциируется с ней, и вы не можете отрицать, что у вас были счастливые времена с ней здесь, до...», - ее голос затих, не закончив фразу.

«До немца?» - со злобно насмешливый ноткой он закончил вместо нее.

«Именно».

«Вы правы... это было самым счастливым временем. Мы выезжали на конные прогулки часами, только я и она, вдали от всех, сплетничая, рассказывая смешные истории. Она смеялась и смеялась, и ее глаза блестели ярко как звезды».

Его чувства, то, как он обожал ее, даже спустя все это время, были такими осязаемыми, что Эмма даже почувствовала боль. «Лорд Мельбурн...» - нежно произнесла она.

Но он резко вдохнул, выпрямился, небрежно положив руки на колени. «В чем смысл вытаскивать это наружу сейчас? Это было очень давно, почти два века!»

«Потому что... что бы это ни было между вами, это не было решено».

«Что именно могло бы быть не решенным между мной и ей?»

«Разве вы не понимаете... вы так никогда и не сказали ей, - Эмма повернулась к нему и смотрела прямо в глаза. – Вы так никогда и не показали ей».

«Показал ей что?» - почти прошептал он, но Эмма подозревала, что он знал.

«Вашу любовь».

Он закрыл глаза и отвернулся. «Не делайте этого. Я провел долгие, долгие часы при жизни и в смерти, пытаясь превозмочь это».

«Но вы не смогли, и поэтому вы все еще здесь. Если вы ничего с этим не сделаете, вы никогда не найдете покоя».

Он встал, его охватывало напряжение. «Покой? Возможно, я не желаю покоя. Я всегда был привычен к этому... Я никогда не просил истинного счастья».

«Нет, но вы его заслуживаете».

Он посмотрел сверху вниз на нее в замешательстве. «Почему вы так добры ко мне?»

«Потому что я вас знаю. Я читала о вас, я была очарована вами. Я знаю, каким хорошим человеком вы были».

«Был...», - пробормотал он.

Она встала и сделала шаг к нему. «Лорд Мельбурн... Уильям... что если бы она была здесь тоже?»

«Ее здесь нет».

«Но... если бы она могла быть...».

«Нет. Этого не может быть. Она продолжила свой путь, как и должна была. И я желаю ей всего счастья, которого она только могла желать».

Эмму это не остановило. «Но что если... мы можем вернуть ее?»

Он снова улыбнулся той грустной улыбкой. «Это было бы слишком большим желанием. Это невозможно. Ибо она, в отличие от меня, нашла покой. У нее было все, чего она хотела – муж, дети, долгая, чрезвычайно наполненная жизнь».

«Уильям...».

«Вы называете меня по имени так свободно», - усмехнулся он.

«Извините, Лорд Мельбурн».

«Нет, я не возражаю».

«Тут должны быть другие. Что если она одна из них? Может быть не всегда, но должен быть способ...».

«Не тревожьтесь из-за меня», - сказал он, его плечи опустились, смиряясь.

Но Эмма не смирилась. Она расхаживала туда-сюда, проводя рукой по волосам.

«Должен быть способ», - она повторяла сама себе.

Внезапно она развернулась и,  наконец, осознав,  сказала: «Нам нужно что-то – какая-то вещь, что-то, что имело особое значение для вас обоих».

Он пожал плечами. «Я уверен, такие вещи уже давно утеряны».

«Попытайтесь подумать! Подумайте о чем-то, что имело особый смысл для вас обоих».

«Ей нравились... орхидеи».  Его взгляд замер, когда он погрузился в воспоминания.

«Это должно быть чем-то, что могло сохраниться».

«Не было ничего».

«Пожалуйста, подумайте, Уильям». Она уверенными шагами подошла к нему и подняла молящий взгляд. «Я не собираюсь сдаваться, даже если вы это делаете!»

Он смотрел мимо нее, погружаясь в давно похороненные воспоминания. «Я... однажды... на ее день рождения...»

«Что?»

«Нет... это для нее ничего не значило».

«Я уверена, что это неправда».

«Я подарил ей... телескоп... чтобы она могла смотреть за пределы...»

«Телескоп?»

«Да... тогда она была рассержена на меня. Я держался в стороне от празднования ее дня рождения.  Ей не нравилось, когда я держался в стороне».

«Вот видите... видите, как она вас обожала?»

Он позволил себе полуулыбку. «О да, обожала. Безумно. Они называли ее миссис Мельбурн, и хотя это и было глупо, и даже опасно, я должен признаться... мне это даже нравилось. Но затем... он появился и... она продолжила свой путь, забыла, и это правильно. Так и должно быть». 

«Но она не забыла. Женщина никогда не забывает. Мы можем сфокусировать свои эмоции на чем либо другом из-за обстоятельств, но эти чувства продолжают жить, особенно та первая пьянящая влюбленность. Они продолжают жить. Поверьте мне, я знаю».

Он снова слегка улыбнулся, поджав губы. «В некоем роде... может быть».

«Да. Уильям, они продолжали жить, я уверена в этом. Это то, чего не хватает. Вы никогда не сказали друг другу. Никогда не выказали этого. И именно это вы должны сделать».

«Вы говорите так, как будто это все так просто».

«Да посмотрите же на себя, ради бога! Вы здесь, по крайней мере! Это уже половина дела. Мне нужно найти этот телескоп».

Он рассмеялся, легкой кривой усмешкой. «Это невозможно. Он может быть где угодно».

«Мне не важно, я найду его, - она повернулась к нему.  - Уильям, я найду его и вернусь. Это может занять несколько дней, может дольше, я не знаю, но дождитесь меня».

С сияющей улыбкой она зашагала по коридору, добавив: «Никуда не уходите!»

«О, я думаю, я могу вас полностью заверить в этом».

 

\--xoOox—

 

«Google» казался настолько же подходящим местом для начала поиска, как любое другое. Она знала, что было бы слишком наивно надеяться получить ответ на первой странице, просто введя слова «телескоп королевы Виктории», но после того, как поиски в музее Осборн-хаус и каталоге Королевской коллекции не дали результатов, она начала чувствовать легкое разочарование. Она искала и искала каждую свободную минуту в течение последних нескольких дней, пока наконец-то не наткнулась на статью в старой газете «Tring Gazette».

Ее глаз зацепился за  текст, имеющий отношение к поиску: «Среди других выставленных объектов есть маленький телескоп, датированный в районе 1830 годов, утверждается, что он некогда принадлежал королеве Виктории и был отдан ее дочери Алисе».

Эмма замерла. Телескоп 1830-ых годов, который принадлежал Виктории. Она прочитала статью с начала. Это был рассказ о музее Лонг Марстон, который был восстановлен. Крохотный музей в маленькой деревне в Хартфордшире, в нем было всего несколько экспонатов, и телескоп был лучшим из них. 

Эмма нашла страницу музея в интернете. «Открыт с марта по октябрь, с 10 до 17, Вт. – Сб.» Черт. Он даже не работает в это время года. Но излазав страницу, она нашла телефон для экстренной связи вне рабочего времени. Она позвонила без промедления.

После нескольких гудков мужской голос на другом конце ответил: «Алло?»

«О, здравствуйте. Это музей Лонг Марстон?»

«Нет, но это его смотритель».

«Здравствуйте, меня зовут Эмма Рипли, я работаю в Виндзорском замке и провожу исследование по артефактам Викторианской эпохи. Меня очень интересует одна конкретная вещь в вашем музее -телескоп».  

«Музей закрыт до марта».

«Да, я знаю, и мне очень жаль тревожить вас вне сезона, но мне правда очень нужно увидеть эту вещь для моего исследования, которое завершается в следующем месяце и... Я подумала, не смогли бы вы открыть музей для меня, чтобы взглянуть на нее».

На другом конце прозвучал глубокий вздох. «Завтра канун Рождества. Вам что, больше нечего делать?»

 «Я знаю, немного досадно, но это важное исследование. Пожалуйста... вы бы оказали мне неоценимую услугу».

«Да уж, чертовски верно, - он снова вздохнул. – Так... Я могу открыть музей на несколько минут завтра в 10, не раньше, не позже. Вам уж лучше быть там, имейте в виду».

Эмма пыталась не закричать вслух радостное «Да!». «Конечно, спасибо вам огромное, мистер… ?»

«Камберленд».

«Спасибо вам мистер Камберленд, не могу выразить, какое благое дело вы сделаете».

«В любом случае, что особенного в этом старом телескопе?»

«Я не уверена, но надеюсь это выяснить». 

 

\--xoOox--

 

На следующий день, рано утром она отправилась в ту деревню. Погода была морозная, и поля были покрыты холодным белым туманом. Музей располагался в старом коттедже хранителя усадьбы, не большом, но когда она подъехала ближе и вышла из машины, он показался достаточно привлекательным.

Эмма потерла руки, чтобы согреть их, и заглянула в окна.

«Так вы внутрь не попадете», - раздался голос позади нее. Она обернулась и увидела мужчину с острым взглядом, закутанного в шерстяное пальто, и в низко надвинутой в кепке. Он подошел и протянул руку. «Джим Камберленд. Я предполагаю, вы Эмма?»

«Да, привет Джим. Спасибо огромное за то, что делаете это». 

«Должно быть, довольно важно для вас, раз вы приехали сюда в канун Рождества».

«Да это жизненно важно для... моей работы».

Он открыл дверь и протянул руку. «После вас».  

Внутри музея было холодновато и темно, но когда Джим зажег свет, музей принял уютный и радушный вид. Джим провел ее через маленькую комнату, в которой хранились различные экспонаты. 

«Так... этот ваш телескоп...». Он сделал шаг вперед и остановился напротив стеклянной витрины, за которой находилось несколько объектов – старинный глобус, пара серебряных ножниц, открытый дневник, написанный старым выцветшим шрифтом, и там - она смотрела, не отрываясь, ее рот немедленно расплылся в улыбке - был бронзовый телескоп.

Он был небольшим и поблекшим за прошедшие годы, но как только Эмма увидела его, он, казалось, взывал к ней. Она наклонилась и смотрела.

«Что вы мне можете про него рассказать?»

Джим вздохнул. «Этот-то? Говорят, принцесса Алиса подарила его дочери главного конюха, который жил в этой округе. Он передавался по наследству в ее семье, и потом в 1980-ых семья подарила его музею».  

«Как замечательно... А вы не знаете, откуда он был у принцессы Алисы?»

«Ее мать подарила ей».

«Королева Виктория».

«Именно». 

«А... как он попал к Виктории?»

«По слухам, это был подарок на ее день рождения, первое после того, как она стала королевой».

«От кого?»

«Никто не уверен, но некоторые говорят, что от ее первого премьер-министра, второго виконта Мельбурна».

Эмма улыбнулась и наклонилась, чтобы посмотреть ближе. «Знаете... Я думаю, вы абсолютно правы».  

«Хотите его подержать?» 

Эмма повернулась к смотрителю и улыбнулась. «А можно? Мне бы хотелось, да».

Он вынул маленький ключ, которым открыл шкафчик.

«Мне надо одеть перчатки или как?»

«Неа, мы тут не такие драгоценные. Эти вещи едва трогают, так что, я думаю, он выживет». 

Он вынул телескоп. Она протянула ладони, и он положил телескоп ей в руки.

Телескоп был странным, он не был таким холодным, как она ожидала. «Он теплый», - отметила она.

Эмма держала его крепко. Возможно, это было не тепло, возможно, это было что-то более похожее на покалывание.

И в этот момент спокойствие было нарушено громкой, воющей сигнализацией.

«Вот же блин! - пробормотал Джим. - Не отключил ее как надо. Подождите минутку». 

И он заторопился прочь из комнаты.

Эмма стояла, крепко сжимая телескоп. Принятие решения не заняло у нее много времени.

Когда спустя несколько минут Джим Камберленд вернулся в комнату, ее там уже не было. Он посмотрел на шкафчик. Телескоп пропал, а на его месте была записка: _«Не беспокойтесь. Я верну его через несколько дней. Кода я говорила, что он очень важен, я правда, правда имела это в виду. Вы даже не знаете, какое благое дело делаете, разрешив мне позаимствовать его. Спасибо. И я правда верну его. Обещаю. Эмма Рипли.»_

Джим Камберленд покачал головой и втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Он не был уверен, что она сдержит свое слово, хотя и не мог понять, зачем кому-то понадобился бы старый, потускневший телескоп.

 

\--xoOox—

Этой ночью Эмма взяла телескоп с собой в замок. Она была одной из немногих, имевших доступ в замок после закрытия в канун Рождества. Она прокралась внутрь, когда все посетители уже ушли, и поднялась наверх, туда, где когда-то была детская с видом сверху на парк, туда, где она так легко могла представить себе Викторию и ее семью.

Хватит ли этого? Она так хотела, чтобы этого хватило, ей было нужно это. Она сидела, пока минуты тикали, но ничего не происходило. На нее начало наступать отчаяние, она раздумывала, сможет ли она найти Мельбурна снова. Может быть, она все это просто вообразила. Это было бы не первым разом, когда ее обвиняли в том, что она живет в мире фантазий. 

Держась за телескоп, она осмотрелась в последний раз, желая, чтобы что-нибудь произошло, что угодно, надеясь сверх всякой надежды.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста...», - умоляла она, прижимая телескоп к себе.

Ничего. С глубоким вздохом сожаления она поднялась, чтобы уйти.

Эмма надавила на концы телескопа, чтобы закрыть его, и в этот миг она ощутила легкий укол, такой же, какой она почувствовала в музее.  Казалось, он прокатился по ее телу, вверх по ее рукам, и она почти уронила телескоп. Но она держала его крепко, с удивлением уставившись на него. И затем все прекратилось, также внезапно, как началось. Ее сердце упало в разочаровании, и она медленно выдохнула. Ее дыхание появилось облачком пара в воздухе. Эмма неожиданно и непроизвольно вздрогнула. Температура резко упала.

«Кто вы, и почему, ради бога, я вернулась и к тому же в детской?» 

Эмма резко развернулась. На другом конце комнаты, во всем кринолине, с сияющим алмазным ожерельем на шее, с волосами, заплетенными в тугие закрученные косы, стояла женщина, которую Эмма моментально узнала – очень юная королева Александрина Виктория.

Эмма выпрямилась и вдохнула. «Здравствуйте... Я... Я Эмма».

Брови королевы поднялись. «Так вы обращаетесь к своему монарху?» 

«Извините... - Эмма присела в неловкий книксен, скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно, - Ваше величество».

«Так то лучше. Никто не должен забывать о правилах пристойности, в конце концов». Виктория осмотрелась, явно не понимая происходящего. «Почему мы здесь наверху, и какого дьявола вы одеты в эти брюки? Вы учувствуете в каком-то спектакле?» 

Эмма мысленно улыбнулась. «Нет, Ваше величество, это просто так я одеваюсь в эти дни и эпоху». 

«Эти дни и эпоху?»

«Да. Это..эммм.... это 2017, Ваше величество».

Королева нахмурилась, не столько шокированная, сколько обескураженная. «20..? Но... подождите, я... где именно... это очень странно. Я... не должна быть здесь. Я... Я больше не должна быть в этом мире. Я знаю это, но...»

Эмма сделала шаг вперед, пытаясь найти объяснение. «Извините меня, Ваше величество, это моя вина. Я... вернула вас назад».

«Вернули меня назад? Как?»

«Вы... вы... дух, мэм. Призрак».

«О! Понятно! - в шоке воскликнула королева. – Что ж... Как ужасно  захватывающе!» 

Эмма издала смех облегчения. «Я вернула вас по некой причине».

«Что ж, я должна надеяться, что на то есть разумное оправдание. Я была вполне счастлива там, где я была... я так думаю, - ее брови нахмурились, когда она пыталась вспомнить. – Я на самом деле не могу припомнить деталей... или что-нибудь вообще, если подумать об этом, но я знаю, что была счастлива».    

«Здесь... есть еще кое-кто. Кое-кто, кто не смог покинуть это место, мэм».  

«О, боже. Не этот паренек Джонс снова? Он был проклятой неприятностью иногда, но все же мне нравился этот маленький негодяй, я ничего не могла с этим поделать».  

«Нет, мэм. Я не это имею в виду. Я имею в виду кого-то, кто не смог найти покой так, как смогли вы». 

Эмма сглотнула, и серьезность ее слов не ускользнула от Виктории. Она замолчала и подошла ближе. «Кого вы имеете в виду? Кто не нашел покоя?»

Эмма сделал еще один шаг ей навстречу и мягко произнесла: «Вы пойдете со мной, мэм? Я хочу вас кое-куда отвести».

Виктория нахмурилась и сжала руки вместе, затем кивнула.

Эмма тихо пробиралась через темные коридоры, чувствуя прохладу, когда Виктория следовала за ней. Когда она достигла того места, где она встретила Мельбурна, она заколебалась и обернулась назад: «Подождите здесь немного».

 «Кто… кто этот человек?» - казалось, Виктория нервничала. Ее грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалась.

«Мэм, пожалуйста... доверьтесь мне». 

Виктория сжала губы, но быстро кивнула.

Эмма завернула за угол в коридор, где она встретила его в прошлый раз. Коридор был темным и пустым. Она ждала, надеясь, что он просто появится. Он не появлялся. Она закрыла глаза и почувствовала, как ее охватывает ужас. Что если его не возможно больше вызвать? Что если все, что она делала, было напрасным?

Она снова крепче сжала телескоп в руках и желала, чтобы он появился. «Уильям, - шептала она, - Уильям... пожалуйста...».

И в этот миг по ее телу пробежала дрожь, и она открыла глаза. Она вздохнула, когда поток чистого холодного воздуха окатил ее.

И вот он стоял перед ней, его красивые глаза сжигали ее. «Эмма. Вы вернулись».

«Да».

Мельбурн стоял недалеко от нее, и казался еще более привлекательным, чем когда либо. Он был одет в форму, которую Эмма узнала сразу – дворцовая униформа, темно синяя с золотой вышивкой, почти лишила ее дыхания. Как Виктория могла сопротивляться этому мужчине? 

Она улыбнулась ему: «Уильям... Лорд Мельбурн... это сработало».

Он на какой-то миг сдвинул брови и посмотрел вниз, заметив объект, зажатый у нее в руках.

«Телескоп», - не веря произнес он.

«Да... это сработало и... я нашла ее». Эмма повернулась, чтобы посмотреть назад, и в этот момент из-за угла появилась Виктория. 

Мужчина рядом с ней с содроганием вдохнул. Какое-то время Виктория могла только лишь смотреть на него. Эмма отступила назад, отчаянно стараясь не помешать. 

«Ваше величество», - выдохнул он.

Выражение шока на лице Виктории вскоре растаяло, превратившись в совершенную улыбку. «Добрый вечер… Лорд М». 

Эмма удалилась по коридору, довольно далеко, но не могла устоять и тайно наблюдала за этой сценой из-за угла. 

Виктория медленно подошла ближе и какое-то время они могли лишь смотреть друг на друга, не отрываясь.

«Как вы, Лорд М?» 

«Ну, мэм, я полагаю, могло быть хуже для того, кто мертв уже 170 лет». 

Она издала короткий смешок. «Вы выглядите очень даже хорошо, - Виктория не могла отвести от него глаз. - И правда, вы выглядите таким молодым и таким настоящим».

«Как и вы, мэм. Именно такой, какой я вас помню».

«И вы выглядите таким, каким я помню вас, - она сделала еще шаг ближе к нему и заглянула ему в глаза.  - Прошло столько времени, ужасно много времени. Почему мы здесь, Лорд М?»

«Я никогда не покидал этого места, мэм».

«Вы были здесь все это время?»

«Да, мэм».

«Но почему?» 

Он вздохнул и попытался объяснить. «Девушка верит, что есть нечто между нами, что не было сказано... что должно быть сказано. И есть нечто, что не было сделано, что должно быть сделано».

Она нахмурилась. «Я не понимаю». 

Он сделал шаг ближе и посмотрел вниз на нее с вызывающей боль нежностью. «Правда, не понимаете?»

Виктория немного отвернулась, ее замешательство  смутило ее. «Я не знаю... возможно... возможно понимаю. Столько времени прошло, Лорд М, это так долго, так долго». 

«Да... слишком долго», - и он еще немного приблизился к ней.

Она смотрела на него, и ее лицо снова озарила улыбка. «На вас Виндзорская униформа. Как хорошо она сидит на вас, теперь я помню». 

Он коротко смущенно засмеялся. «Это не самая удобная одежда, мэм».

«Ох, будьте снисходительны ко мне, Лорд М».

«Всегда, мэм».  

Он одарил ее играющей полуулыбкой и посмотрел на нее так пристально, что Виктория опустила голову. Затем она тревожно оглянулась вокруг. «Кто может нас видеть? Кто угодно? Я чувствую себя ужасно незащищенной здесь».

«Я показался только этой девушке. Ее зовут Эмма». 

«Куда она пропала? Эмма? О, подойди сюда».

Эмма вернулась обратно из-за угла. «Извините... Я не хотела мешать».

Виктория подошла к ней. «Я должна признаться, что чувствую себя немного уязвимой здесь. Наверное, нам стоит удалиться в более уединенное место». 

«Ну... вы знаете этот замок лучше меня».

«Знала. Осмелюсь заметить, он значительно изменился». 

Эмма ответила конспираторской улыбкой. «О, вы будете удивлены. Я работаю здесь, и тоже знаю несколько секретов. Идите со мной». 

И она начала шагать по коридору, затем вверх по лестнице, пока не достигла этажа, который, как она знала, использовался только для государственных визитов. Она остановилась у одной из дверей. Эта вполне подойдет. 

«Эта. Здесь вас никто не потревожит».

Виктория осмотрелась, она выглядела слегка озабоченной. «В этих комнатах мы размещали гостей и посещавших нас сановников. Но это была... спальня».

«Да, мэм. И она осталась таковой до сих пор». 

Эмма открыла замок и распахнула дверь. Виктория заглянула в комнату. Высокая, элегантная, огромная  кровать с балдахином была расположена у дальней стены. Во всех отношениях это была комната, подходящая для королевы. Она повернулась «Но...»

Эмма подошла к королеве и взяла ее за руки. Сжав ее руки, Эмма удивилась, сколько жизни она почувствовала в них, какими теплыми они были. «Мэм.. Я девушка своего времени. Я знаю, как эти вещи происходят, и так как технически сейчас 2017 год, прямо сейчас вы тоже девушка этого времени. Вы свободны. Вас ничто не сдерживает, нет мужей, уз, вы можете делать все, что пожелаете, все, что должно быть сделано. Прошло столько времени. Сделайте все правильно теперь. Для него... и для вас. Не сожалейте». 

Виктория слегка нахмурилась, но не отвела взгляда. «Нет... вы правы. Вы очень даже правы. Спасибо». 

Эмма улыбнулась и сжала ее руки, затем повернулась к Мельбурну.

«Видите... была причина, по которой вы показались мне», - искренне произнесла она. 

«Эмма, - он улыбнулся и взял ее за руки, и его руки были такими же теплыми, как руки Виктории, сильными и уверенными. Ее живот вздрогну. Проклятье, Виктория была счастливицей. - Спасибо вам».

Она повернула голову, встретив всю силу его взгляда: «Рада была помочь вам. А теперь... давайте…».

Эмма освободила свои руки из его ладоней и отступила на шаг назад. Мельбурн протяну руку Виктории. Она взяла ее, и он провел ее в комнату. Эмма наблюдала, как они закрывают за собой дверь, и затем удалилась так же тихо, как пришла. 

\--xoOox—

 

Когда Виктория повернулась к своему премьер-министру, ее внезапно охватила застенчивость. Она улыбнулась мягко и немного неловко. «Что же, Лорд М....  Вот мы и здесь».

«Похоже, что так, мэм».

«Столько времени прошло... и все же... кажется, что не прошло и минуты». 

«И правда, мэм. Я ждал и ждал так долго, что почти забыл, чего я жду. И все же сейчас здесь с вами... кажется, что вы никогда и не покидали меня». 

Ее застенчивая улыбка растаяла, превратившись в выражение абсолютной радости. «Я чувствуя себя странно, как тогда, в первый год после восхождения на трон. Вы помните? Мы смеялись и смеялись. Я никогда не чувствовала себя так удовлетворительно, так на одной волне с кем-то, как это было с вами». 

Он отвел глаза. «Ну, предположительно, позже вы чувствовали это с... вашим мужем». 

Она колебалась. «Возможно... но по-другому. У меня никогда больше не было таких бурных времен легкости компанейского общения, без ожиданий, без необходимости в детях... всегда дети. Вы слушали. Вы слушали, и вы смеялись, и для меня это так много значило». 

Он осмотрелся. «Я был заключен здесь долгое время, мэм».

«Мне жаль».

«Эмма думает, что это из-за того, что было не закончено между нами».

«Возможно, она права, - Виктория подошла к нему и подняла голову. - Лорд М.. как странно видеть вас снова, как прекрасно. Каким дорогим, дорогим другом вы были, настоящим компаньоном».

«Другом, мэм?»

«Более чем другом, вы знаете это».

«Как и вы».

Ее рот раскрылся, она коротко вздохнула при осознании истины. «Я так скучала по вас».

«И я по вас, мэм. Я скучал по вас с того самого момента, когда понял, что потеряю вас».  

Она немного отвернулась, как будто эти воспоминания были слишком болезненными. «Не говорите о том, как потеряли меня. Я никогда этого не хотела. Но настало время, когда я сделала то, что должна была сделать, что я хотела сделать для моего будущего, и... я была довольна, но...»

Он опустил голову, слушая ее с трудом высказанные слова, и она подошла к нему вплотную, пока он снова не посмотрел на нее.

«... возможно, я пренебрегла тем, и не сказала и не сделала того, что я должна была сделать».

«Это было очень давно, мэм».

«Но вы преодолели столетия, чтобы быть со мной». 

«И... это кажется пустяком, мэм».

«И поэтому... – она взяла его за руки, – мы должны не ошибиться на этот раз. У нас может быть никогда больше не будет другого шанса». 

«Да, мэм. Не думаю, что будет». 

Она подняла руки и взяла его лицо, всматриваясь в его глаза. «Лорд М... мой дорогой Лорд М».

«Мэм...».

Ее голос стал тише, превращаясь в поток нежности. «Нет, назови меня по имени, скажи мое имя». 

Он обратил к ней свои глаза, и в них стояли слезы. «Виктория...»

«Да? - прошептала она. – Что? Что такое? Скажи мне. Скажи мне сейчас».

Его глаза блестели, когда он наконец-то произнес то, что долгие года  нуждалось быть произнесенным: «Я люблю тебя».

И она улыбнулось улыбкой совершеннейшего счастья. «Уильям... Я люблю тебя. Наперекор времени, наперекор декадам и людям и всему, что было и делалось, я люблю тебя. Всегда». 

Она прижала руку к своему сердцу. «Я хранила тебя со мной, здесь, до конца и после. Я любила тебя, и все еще люблю тебя». 

«В таком случае... если я могу иметь смелость... мэм...». И он наклонился и поцеловал ее. 

Они оторвались друг от друга, удивленные, немного пораженные. Он улыбнулся ей.

«Мне нравится это... очень нравиться», - прошептала она.

«Да».

«И время – ничто».

«Действительно».

«Почему ты никогда прежде этого не делал?»

«Потому что, мэм, такие вещи не случаются между королевами и их премьер-министрами». 

Она засмеялась. «Что ж, Лорд М, насколько мне известно, я более не королева, и ты больше не премьер-министр». 

Обвив руки вокруг его шеи, Виктория притянула его к себе снова.

И вскоре он целовал ее с полной силой, крепче, ища ее ответа. Она отвечала,  время испарилось, и они были вместе, как они всегда должны были быть.

«Еще?» - прошептал он, теплым дыханием на ее коже.

«Еще», - подтвердила она. 

И они двигались вместе, избавляя себя и друг друга от одежды, прежде чем упасть на кровать. И там, в спальне Виндзорского замка, то, что началось 180 лет назад, наконец-то было завершено.

Снаружи колокола часовни святого Георгия звонили к полуночной мессе.  

 

\--xoOox—

 

Эмма тихо вошла в замок. Было 9 часов в Рождественское утро, и огромные коридоры были пустыми и темными. Прошлой ночью она поспешила, чтобы успеть на службу в часовне, и сейчас собиралась ехать к родителям в Хэмпшир на праздничный ужин, но было еще кое-что, что надо было сделать. 

Она тихо пробиралась по замку, пока не нашла его коридор, который теперь был темным и полным спокойствия. Ожидая неподвижно, Эмма старалась почувствовать его. Но ответом была лишь тишина.

«Лорд Мельбурн? - тихо позвала она. – Уильям?» 

Ответа не последовало. 

Эмма стояла неподвижно, и на ее лице расплывалась довольная улыбка.

Она тихонько прошептала в пустоту: «Прощайте, Лорд М».


End file.
